plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magnet-shroom
|PvZ2 = }} Magnet-shroom jest to roślina występująca w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Przyciąga ona wszelkie metalowe elementy typu wiadro lub metalowe drzwi, chroniące zombie, zmniejszając przy tym ich wytrzymałość. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od słowa 'magnetism' (z ang 'magnetyzm') i słowa 'shroom' (z ang. 'grzyb'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Magnet-shroomy usuwają kaski i inne metalowe obiekty z zombie. Zasięg: pobliskie zombie Umiejętność specjalna: usuwa kaski i inne metalowe obiekty z zombie Śpi podczas dnia Magnetyzm jest potężną mocą. Bardzo potężną. Czasem trochę wystrasza ona Magnet-shrooma. Nie jest on pewien, czy jest w stanie posługiwać się tego typu odpowiedzialnością. Koszt: 100 Odnawianie: szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun Cost: 100 RECHARGE: Mediocre Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Special: removes metal objects from zombies Despite his unusual appearance, Magnet-shroom doesn't have a problem attracting girlfriends. But he does have a problem keeping them. It's the same thing every time. In the end, they always find him too clingy. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 100 Odnawianie: Przeciętne Magnet-shroomy usuwają kaski i inne metalowe obiekty z zombie. Umiejętność specjalna: usuwa metalowe obiekty z zombie Pomimo jego niecodziennego wyglądu, Magnet-shroom nie ma problemu z przyciąganiem do siebie dziewczyn. Lecz ma problem z utrzymaniem ich. Ta sama rzecz dzieje się cały czas. W końcu, zawsze odnajdują go zbyt czepliwego. Ulepszenia thumb|Gold Magnet, upgrade Magnet-shrooma Plants vs. Zombies Ulepszeniem Magnet-shrooma jest Gold Magnet. Zamiast kasków, czy innych metalowych obiektów, przyciąga on monety. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kiedy damy Magnet-shroomowi Plant Food to przyciągnie do siebie 20 metalowych obiektów z zombie, po czym wyrzuci je przed siebie i zada nimi obrażenia. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shroomy najlepiej stawiać z przodu ze względu na ich dosyć mały zasięg oraz najlepiej posadzić przed nim Wall-nuta lub Tall-nuta, albo ochronić go za pomocą Pumpkina. Jest bardzo dobry nie tylko przeciwko Bucketheadom, ale i również przeciwko Diggerom Zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Podobnie jak w pierwszej części, należy go stawiać z przodu oraz ochronić go inną rośliną defensywną. Magnet-shroom jest skuteczny na Bucketheada, Knight Zombie, Poncho Zombie lub Punk Zombie i poleca się go używać tylko na poziomach gdzie Ci wrogowie występują. Sam efekt Plant Fooda powinien być wykorzystywany tylko gdy jest duża ilość zombie, które noszą coś metalowego. Grzyb ten w Neon Mixtape Tour jest bardzo skuteczny przeciwko Punkom Zombie, ponieważ zabija ich natychmiastowo, przyciągając ich głowę, a czas oczekiwania na gotowość jest o wiele krótszy niż w przypadku przyciągnięcia innych obiektów. Jego efekt Plant Food jest również w stanie przyciągnąć pierścień z nosa Zombot Dark Dragona, co powoduje jego chwilowy paraliż. Należy pamiętać, że nie może przyciągnąć łopaty Excavatora Zombie, berła Ra Zombie lub kasku All-Stara Zombie. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Dziwnym jest fakt, iż kiedy zjada go zombie, gdy ten posiada przyciągnięty metalowy obiekt, obiekt zniknie razem z nim. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Magnet-shroom i Sea-shroom to jedyne grzyby, których nie zdobywamy na poziomach z etapu Noc, nie licząc Gloom-shrooma, którego zdobywamy poprzez kupno w Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *Magnet-shroom jest nocną rośliną, kiedy Gold Magnet już nie. *W przeciwieństwie do innych grzybów, Magnet-shroom nie zamyka swoich oczu gdy śpi. *Magnet-shroom nie zabierze metalowych obiektów z zahipnotyzowanych zombie. *Magnet-shroom nie może ukraść tyczki Pole Vaulting Zombie, mimo tego, że tyczka wygląda na metalową. *Magnet-shroom i Fume-shroom to jedyne grzyby, które posiadają ulepszenie. *Nie może zabrać broni Gargantuara (metalowego znaku). Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jego kostium nawiązuje do peleryny Magneto (czarnego charakteru z komiksów o X-Menach). *Magnet-shroom może teraz atakować zombie używając swojego efektu Plant Fooda. Może zadać do maksimum 300 punktów obrażeń w linii prostej. *W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej gry, grzyb ten ma odnawianie "Przeciętne". Jednak czas oczekiwania na przyciągnięcie następnego obiektu jest niższy. *Magnet-shroom nie posiada brwi, w przeciwieństwie to pierwszej części. *Jego zasięg nie jest pokazany w almanacu. *Nie staje się teraz szary, gdy przyciąga metalowy obiekt. *Jest to jedyna roślina, która posiada dwa osiągnięcia poświęcone dla niego (Your Hat, Sir! i Head Banger). *Magnet-shroom może przyciągnąć wiadro Jurassic Bucketheada, mimo tego, że jest wykonane z kamienia. Zobacz też *Gold Magnet *Your Hat, Sir! *Head Banger Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Mgła Kategoria:Rośliny z Dark Ages Kategoria:Grzyby Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Mgła Kategoria:Dark Ages en:Magnet-shroom